


It's 9:37

by K8_sunshine



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 4thfic, Domestic Fluff, K8writes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8_sunshine/pseuds/K8_sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure, domestic fluff. Fluffier than a feather pillow with a poodle on it. And the poodle's name is fluffy. That much fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 9:37

It's 9:37 in the morning.

Not that Laf is paying attention to the time, his thoughts are consumed with something more important.

The apartment could be considered small, but cozy seems to be a better descriptor. The walls are bright and filled with pictures of them and their friends, not that he is thinking of that either.

The kitchen is still messy from cooking together last night, and there are plenty of dishes in the sink. They need to go to the grocery store and get milk,eggs,coffee, and... oh! Conditioner. They need to call Alexander and John to plan a double date. But that doesn't even cross his mind.

No, he's thinking about the man next to him. Hercules Mulligan. The name is like a prayer to him. And the prayer is befitting of the godlike form next to him.

Hercules's face is buried in the pillow, and the rays of light sneaking threw the curtains make him seem ethereal. The white sheet is barely above his waist, hiding something even more beautiful.

The thought makes Lafayette giggle, causing Hercules to burry his head deeper into the pillow and groan. Laf smiles and pokes Herc in the side.

"Morning, sleepyhead", he says teasingly.

Herc lifts his head and fake glares at him, and Laf smiles even wider. He says, "Laf, is there any reason to be awake before noon."

"Non, mon amour."

"Then come here", he says as he pulls Lafayette into his arms, so that they are both lying down.

In each other's arms, they think of nothing but each other and the identical gold bands on each of their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. Sorry I haven't posted in forever, life has been a little hectic and school has been a pain in the ass, but it's all getting better now! Spring Break!!! I hope to post a lot this week and write some more so that I can post more regularly. I know it's short, but at least it's something! I hope you all have a wonderful Easter and please leave any constructive criticism or comments or kudos! Love y'all!!


End file.
